


annoying smirks and cursed mirrors (just the one)

by blueacorn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor!Daichi, Alternate Universe, M/M, NotHuman!Kuroo, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueacorn/pseuds/blueacorn
Summary: When you receive a huge mirror as a gift, you have to wonder if it's cursed, right?





	annoying smirks and cursed mirrors (just the one)

**Author's Note:**

> not as much kuroo as you might be expecting thats my fault im so sorry but i hope it gives u a giggle 
> 
> (i might be trying to write an itsy sequel tho)

Taking in the large, ornate mirror, golden frame gleaming against icy glass so polished it seems sharper than reality, Daichi is sure this is and will be the weirdest thing he's ever gotten from a fan.

He picks up the note tied to it with a strip of silk, squinting at the contrasting, nearly illegible scrawl.

"Sawamura-san!" It read, very enthusiastically, "We _love_ your show! Every time it's on, I just go _guwaah_! And when it ends I'm always like "One more time!" Your acting is like _shwoo_ and _bam_! You have to accept this gift because it's awesome and you are also awesome! From, Kozume Kenma."

And, tucked at the bottom of the page in a more expected elegant script, "No, that was Hinata."

Daichi laughs, almost nervous as he reattaches the note to the mirror and pulls out his phone. _It_ _really is beautiful,_  he thinks, a soft smile pulling at his lips as he snaps a photo, sending it off to Suga and Asahi.

 _Look what I got,_ he types quickly, fumbling at the keys, _Also, are ‘shwoo’ and ‘bam’ compliments, or..._

 _I don't need to know about your sexcapades,_ comes the immediate reply from Suga, followed closely by, _That's a lie, tell me everything._

Daichi sputters before striding away from the mirror and flopping onto his couch, sighing explosively.

 **Daichi** :  _It's from a fan! Who I've had no relations with, sexual or otherwise!_

 **Suga** : _Only three years into showbiz and you're already giving that speech. How sad, Daichi._

 _Guys..._ Asahi's text box pokes in timidly, _please... don't fight._

Daichi shakes his head, holding back a chuckle at the typically weak response, and sends in, _We're not fighting, Asahi._ just as Suga says, _I think your father and I need some time apart, son._

Daichi rolls his eyes.

 **Daichi** : _Will someone just compliment the damned mirror so this conversation can end?!_  

 **Asahi** : _It's a very nice mirror, Daichi._

Trust Asahi to follow orders immediately.

 **Suga** : _It looks cursed._

And trust Suga to screw it up.

 _Cursed?_ Asahi texts, the word deceptively calm, and absolutely not how Asahi would be saying it in person.

 **Suga** : _Yeah, did I tell you guys about the story of the girl who got this cursed mirror with a tortured soul stuck inside it?_

 **Asahi** : _No..._

 **Daichi** : _You're making it up right now, aren't you?_

 **Suga** : _She was a nice girl, eager to help people out, didn't like to see people in pain..._

 **Asahi:** _Was?!_

 **Suga:** _She really didn't deserve the ending she got. She just wanted to help the soul trapped in the mirror. Which is why she talked to it instead of freaking out and getting rid of the mirror like everyone else before her. Too bad she didn't know..._

 **Asahi** : _Didn't know? Didn't know what?!_ Daichi shakes his head.

 **Daichi** : _Please control yourself, Asahi_

 **Suga:** _She spoke to the soul everyday, and they got closer, and closer. Eventually, the girl would come to think of the soul as her best friend. She would do anything for them. One day, the soul would call on that devotion... and ask her to loan them her body for a single day. And, for a single day, take their place in the mirror. The girl was scared, but wanted them to be happy, to experience freedom. So she agreed._

 **Asahi** : _Oh, no..._

 **Suga** : _As you can guess, everything went as planned. The girl swapped places with the soul. And when the girl stared into her own eyes, she saw, for the first time, her own lips twisted into a cruel, sneering grin, and she could only watch, helpless, as her own body turned from her and walked away, never to return._

Daichi, just to be a little shit while Asahi was likely flailing, texts, _Count the commas in that last sentence._

 **Suga** : _How very cruel, Sawamura-san. You'd play the part of the soul very well._

 **Daichi** : _Let me know when someone gets the movie rights, I'll be first in line at the auditions._

 _DAICHI!!!!_ Asahi finally bursts in, _Please be careful! Don't talk to the mirror! Never talk to the mirror!_

 **Daichi** : _If I don't ask it, how will I know if it's cursed?_

 **Suga:** _Rule of survival, Daichi. It is cursed until proven otherwise. Which you don't need to do; it's cursed, get rid of it._

 **Asahi** : _Please!_

 **Daichi** : _It's a gift, I am not throwing it away._

 **Suga** : _It's your funeral._

 **Daichi** : _You're freaking Asahi out, stop it. It's annoying; get your act together, Azumane._

 **Asahi** : _...Daichi..._

"Damn it, Suga," Daichi sighs, letting his eyes fall shut for a full three seconds before he sits up, typing determinedly into his phone.

 **Daichi** : _Okay, Asahi, I'm going to talk to the mirror, and when it doesn't talk back, it's not cursed. Alright?_

 **Asahi** : _What if it talks back?! You should have someone there! Do you... need me?_

As touched as Daichi is that Asahi's concern for him outweighs his overwhelming fear, he doesn’t think he can stand this any longer. So, standing to look at the mirror behind him, he smiles, embarrassed, and scratches at his cheek.

"Ah... mirror-san, you aren’t... cursed, are you?" He waits for a second, two, and when no reply seems forthcoming, he types a quick, _Nope, nothing._

He's tapping "send" when he hears a low amused drawl fill the room.

"So polite," it's saying, "And smart. You certainly caught on quick."

Daichi freezes.

"...No," he breathes, eyes fixed on the screen of his phone, "no way."

"Yo, Sawamura."

"This is insane. This is not happening."

"Hey, you asked."

"I didn't expect an answer!" Daichi snaps, whipping around to glare at the mirror.

The man in the mirror, infuriatingly taller than he is, grins down at him, an eye hidden behind a messy flop of dark hair. His odd hairstyle is matched by an odd red coat, sleeves creasing along crossed arms.

"You know what they say," the man begins, " you look into the abyss, the abyss looks back. You talk to a mirror, the mirror talks back."

"I'm fairly sure that second part never existed."

The man snorts, "Just like I'm not supposed to?"

"...Exactly like that," Daichi sighs, shaking his head, "Then, can I - this is ridiculous - can I have your name? You seem to know mine."

"Ah," and then, of course, the man bows, "Kuroo Tetsurou, at your service. I'd shake your hand but-"

"You're trapped in the mirror, I get it."

“A little touchy, aren’t we?” and any apology Daichi might have felt compelled to make dies a miserable death at Kuroo Tetsurou’s infuriating smirk.

“Why are you even here.”

“What can I say?” and the smirk _widens_ , “I’m a fan.”


End file.
